The main purpose of the Biological Sciences Program in the Department of Psychiatry at Yale is to train postdoctoral fellows in biological and behavioral Sciences relevant to mental illness and health. To attain this goal, the program recruits two groups of postdoctoral trainees: 1) psychiatrists, generally after completing two or three years of clinical residency; 2) individuals with a Ph.D. degree in a basic science. To help fill a nationally recognized need, the aim of the program is to both increase the number of research psychiatrists with a grounding in basic biological sciences and to develop the interests of basic scientists in clinical problems as well as in interdisciplinary aspects of their own basic research. Thus, the overall aim is to promote cross-fertilization, between basic researchers and individuals who are experienced clinically. Extensive research collaboration between faculty of the training program further contributes to interdisciplinary experience of the trainee. It is expected that trainees coming out of this program will be able to bridge the gap between basic and clinical neuroscience in psychiatry. There are 21 faculty members in the program consisting of both basic and clinical researchers. The number of postdoctoral training slots requested is six, the same number as the current grant. The program typically involves training for approximately 2 years in one primary discipline but usually includes direct or collaborative interaction with other disciplines. Laboratory training is offered in the following areas: neuroanatomy, histochemistry, neurochemistry, molecular biology, electrophysiology, and behavior. Clinical research training is offered in behavioral assessment, biological measurements, and imaging techniques. In addition to specific research training, there are courses in Clinical Neuroscience and Neuropharmacology as well as seminars and regular Workshops in which Fellows present ongoing research to the entire group of faculty and trainees. The training proposal is related to the research objectives of NIMH by fostering the training of researchers to produce new knowledge about mental disorders and maladaptive behavior. Thus, basic and clinical research is carried out in areas related to anxiety (e.g., panic and post- traumatic stress disorder), obsessive compulsive disorder, schizophrenia, and affective illness.